Monster And The Angel
by ApricotSamurai
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast sort of spin-off thing. ZackXCloud


A young man with spiky blond hair walked through his little village, carrying a bag of supplies. But he had a scowl on his face. His parents had wanted him to go to the mako-reactor in the mountains and clean up around it. ShinRa wouldn't forgive them if the Mako wasn't good. And he absolutely _hated_ the job. Plus, whenever he walked through town, no one would talk to him. That just made his heart sink, and he would walk away staring at the ground. But he had one friend, Tifa, who talked to him a lot. It still wasn't enough. He thought he should just leave the little town of Nibilheim, and travel somewhere else, so that his heart wouldn't feel so shallow. Clenching a fist, he saw the mako-reactor in the distance. He thought to himself,

"_Cloud, you hafta do it. And I will."_

~ * ~

The mako-reactor was always quite and could get eerie. It frightened Cloud sometimes… but, nevertheless, he had to do it. He was the only one that got sent to, anyway. As he was bending down to pick up some garbage that had most likely floated up there, a voice sneered,

"Here again, Strife?"

A chill went down Cloud's spine and he turned. A burly young man was walking up the hill to the mako-reactor, another young man following. It was Alex; the one who took sport in abusing Cloud. His friend was smaller in build, following Alex like a crony; that was Damien. Cloud stammered, forcing himself to stay calm,

"Wh-what do _you_ want?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, saying slyly,

"I thought you might want to take a little trip with us!"

Cloud turned away, saying bluntly,

"Not interested."

Scowling, Alex walked forwards faster, hissing,

"We want to go to the old ShinRa mansion."

Looking at him, the chill quaked Cloud's body. He hissed,

"Like I'm going with you."

He went back to cleaning. But suddenly, his arms were grabbed. Yelping, he saw Alex and Damien tugging him along by the arms. He cried,

"Let go!"

"Come on! Come with us!"

Alex pleaded, smiling manically. Cloud wriggled desperately. He had always been the weakest out of the boys in Nibilheim; that just deepened the self-pity. Alex explained in a mocking tone,

"I heard recently that a monster has started living in the old mansion. We want you to find if those rumors are true, Cloud!"

He laughed and Damien chuckled. Cloud's eyes widened fearfully and he thrashed in their grasp, asking,

"You really believe that!?"

"No! we just want to see if the monster'll eat you up!"

Said Alex, adding,

"No one would miss you. Why do you continue to struggle?"

Knowing he was right, Cloud's eyes averted to the ground. But now and then he would protest and struggle.

~ * ~

The mansion was a little way from Nibilheim, so Cloud was beat by the time they got there. Also, the sun had begun to set, making the old ShinRa mansion look even more ominous than it was… Opening the heavy gates, Alex and Damien then threw Cloud into the mansion's front yard. Yelping, Cloud hit the ground roughly. He quickly got up and turned to see the two other boys shut the gates. Running at it, Cloud shook the metal bars, terror tickling his brain. He yelled,

"Let me out! Please!"

But Alex just said,

"We'll come back tomorrow to see if you're alive or not, Strife!"

And, with a wave, the two ran out of sight. Falling to his knees, Cloud looked behind him. The mansion seemed even bigger and scarier when he was this close to it… Then, hugging his knees, Cloud sat against the gate, staring at the mansion and then drifting off to sleep…

~ * ~

In the middle of the night, something awakened Cloud.

Shoulders jolting, he looked up, blue eyes widening in horror; the doors of the mansion were creaking open, and Cloud could see someone standing in the doorway. It looked human, but… it had _wings_. Jumping up, Cloud cried fearfully,

"Wh-who's there?"

Nothing answered. Looking behind him outside the gates, Cloud desperately searched for someone, anyone. When he turned back to stare at the mansion, he almost fainted with fright. The person that had been standing in the doorway was right in front of him. It was a large man with shockingly blue eyes with one white wing and one black wing stretching from his back. His black hair was semi-long and pointy. All he wore was a turtle-neck tank top, baggy black pants and boots. And he had an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. Cloud could only stare in shock. He had expected something more towards the monster category, not a man with wings, to be honest. But Cloud could only see his eyes, since the moon kept getting obscured by the clouds. Suddenly, the man asked in a growly voice,

"What're you doin' here?"

Silence seizing his throat, Cloud just stared. Scoffing the man looked behind the gates. He inquired, blue eyes then gazing at Cloud,

"Who're you?"

This time, Cloud thought he should answer. He stuttered,

"C-Cloud-"

"Why're you here?"

The man growled, stepping closer. Yelping softly, Cloud cried,

"Some guys threw me in here! And now I can't get out! Could you… maybe open the gates for me?"

But the man ignored his question, hissing curiously.

"Why did they throw you in here?"

He was now looking at Cloud with a new interest, like he saw the blond as some kind of toy… Cloud explained, calming down ever so slightly,

"Th-they think I'm useless…"

Hearing himself say that, Cloud stared at the ground, realizing it was true. He added,

"… Which I am."

Abruptly, the man laughed, voice more care free as he hissed mischievously,

"Useless, huh?"

Cloud nodded. The man continued, grabbing Cloud around the waist,

"All I see before me in a blond kid yearning for someone to talk to."

Mouth dropping open, like all his fear was falling away, Cloud gawked,

"How'd you-"

"I've seen you around. I watch you from the windows. You… amuse me."

Then, the man beat his wings, bringing Cloud with him. Crying out, Cloud yelled,

"What're you doing?!"

"Takin' you for a little ride. Maybe I'll hold onto you for a tad. Flying feels pretty good."

And with a laugh, the man took off, Cloud protesting all the while.

~ * ~

Cloud had closed his eyes tight during the flight, but when he touched solid ground, he opened them. He could still feel the man's arm around his waist, but when they landed, he let go. Looking around, Cloud realized they were in the ShinRa mansion. He asked warily,

"You… live here?"

"Where did you think?"

The man snapped, putting on a light. He turned to look at Cloud , who finally got a look at him. The man had a handsome face and in the light, his blue eyes had the color of peacock feathers. Flushing, Cloud realized he was staring. When he brought his gaze up again, the man's face was only a few inches from his own. Cloud yelped when the man grabbed his chin, saying with a smirk,

"Cute."

Face going red, Cloud wretched his head from the man's grasp, growling,

"D-don't call me that!"

Tilting his head, the man folding his wings, asking inquisitively,

"Why not?"

"N-no one's ever said that to me since I was born. It feels weird…"

Quickly changing the subject, the man said gruffly,

"You're with me now, so this mansion is your home. Wander about freely, but I don't think you can get out…"

Cloud snapped,

"Why?"

"If you could, you would have done it a while ago. Skinny arms."

The man chuckled when Cloud growled. Then he said, pointing at himself,

"Call me Zack."

Losing his anger, Cloud inquired,

"Wait- what?"

"That's all you can address me as; Zack."

He then glared at Cloud, pointing out,

"I know the villagers said that a monster was living here. Don't call me that. _Ever_. Nor can you call me a beast."

Shivering, Cloud nodded. Zack turned away, saying,

"Pick a room to stay in. Stay in there until I call for you, understood?"

As he was walking away, Cloud protested,

"But-"

Zack spun on him, hissing sternly,

"_Understood_?"

Cloud fearfully nodded, turning and almost sprinting down the hall. When he was gone, Zack growled deep in his chest, punching a wall afterwards. He snarled quietly to himself,

"Damn! Now he's seriously afraid of me. I didn't want that to happen!"

Shoulders slouching, he retreated to the top floor. He came to a slashed up door, opened it, and retreated inside. Walking across the filthy room of cut up furniture, he approached a single intact table. A rose in a case sat atop it, glowing. Zack touched the case, whispering sadly,

"I didn't care who it was, I said… but you brought me the one person I wished for more than anything…"

~ * ~

The room Cloud had chosen was small, but homey. He sat on the bed, hugging his knees. He whispered to himself,

"I don't think I'm getting out of here anytime soon…"

Looking out the window at the moonlit courtyard, Cloud frowned. He then reminded himself with a chuckle,

"No one will care if I'm gone. Though Alex'll be upset. His sport ran off on him…"

"Sport?"

Came a voice and Cloud almost fell off the bed. He leapt up, turning to the door to see Zack. His head was just peeking through the door and his eyes looked sad. Cloud stuttered, shaken up,

"D-don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Looking like a puppy that had just been hit, Zack retreated slightly back into the hall. He apologized,

"I'm… sorry…?"

Softening, Cloud inquired,

"What're you doing here? What do you want?"

He turned away from Zack, feeling the blood rush to his face. Zack said softly, almost like a question,

"You… weren't happy there…?"

Shrugging, Cloud looked at him, explaining,

"You could say that. No one really liked me. I'm weak and stuff. They all thought I didn't have a chance. Yet, here I am!"

He chuckled sarcastically, sighing afterwards. Zack suddenly said,

"I'm… glad you made it."

"Oh?"

Cloud asked him, raising an eyebrow. Zack poked his head further in, nodding and saying,

"I… like you. I watched you from the windows, hoping one day you'd… come here. You came here not of your own free will. I don't think that's fair… Do you?"

Looking away, Cloud flushed, stammering,

"I… I always thought this place was kind of… creepy. When those guys that brought me here said they were taking me here, I felt afraid."

He paused, then added,

"I'm still afraid. This quiet darkness is swallowing me up…"

Zack was suddenly inside the room, saying softly while hiding his face via his two wings,

"I'm sorry… I'm… really sorry."

But suddenly, Cloud went to him, putting his face into Zack's chest. He whispered, his voice barely audible,

"Now I'm not scared…"

Gasping, Zack looked at him, uncertain. He then put his wings around them and put an arm around Cloud's shoulder, uttering,

"You're welcome…"

~ * ~

Comforted, Cloud had fallen asleep on the bed. Zack had stayed there all night and watched him sleep. His chest felt like there were butterflies flying around in a cage. Looking at Cloud's face, he smiled. But in the top floor, the rose petals were beginning to fall to the bottom of the case. The rose was wilting, which meant Zack didn't have a lot of time. And when he saw the petals falling, he was filled with a dread. Looking at his wings, he cursed himself. And began stripping the feathers away.

~ * ~

It was a few days later, and Cloud had grown more comfortable around Zack. He explored the mansion, but wasn't allowed in the basement. Now, on the 6th day that Cloud was in the mansion, old friends were visiting the mansion…

~ * ~

Jolting out of the bed he slept in, Cloud stared wildly around. He saw the ShinRa mansion, whispering,

"This… isn't a dream…"

But something danced around at the edge of his mind that he was grateful this whole dilemma wasn't a dream. He stared outside the window, realizing it was almost the end of the next day. Yelping, Cloud cried,

"Whoa! How long did I sleep?!"

Suddenly, voice from outside came to his ears.

"Hey! Cloud! You alive?! If you are, please come back! Tifa gave us a lecture and punched our lights out the other night!"

Cloud went to the window, and looked outside. Alex and Damien were there at the gates, but not opening them and entering. They added,

"Though if you die, no one but Tifa would really care!"

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud gripped the windowsill. Abruptly, a voice growled harshly,

"Are they the ones?"

Cloud turned to see a furious Zack. But his wings were almost stripped bare, an occasional drop of blood falling to the floor. There were some feathers, but a lot of them were gone. Cloud gasped, eyes widening at the sight. Zack inquired again,

"Do you hear what they're saying? They don't even care if you're _dead_ or not! How heartless could you get?!"

Zack went to the window, almost preparing to tear it open. But Cloud jerked back into awareness, crying and running at Zack,

"No! Don't! If they see you, they'll want to kill you!"

But Zack pushed Cloud to the floor, crying,

"I can't- I won't forgive them for saying that!"

Falling to the floor, Cloud gasped. Zack's eyes widened and he stared at Cloud get up. He took some steps back, bumping into the wall. He stammered, horror swimming in his eyes,

"I-I'm sorry- I don't mean it- I'm angry- I just-"

Cloud then snapped, jabbing a finger at Zack's wings,

"What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

Looking at his own wings, Zack whispered,

"I… I'm a monster. I don't… want to be."

But Cloud protested,

"Why'd you do that, though!? Don't… do that! Do you know how that makes _me_ feel?!"

Zack stared at him, and then turned away, about to open his mouth.

"Don't say you're sorry!"

Cloud growled, eyes blazing with fury and pain. His gaze couldn't turn away from the wings… Then looking out the window, Zack whispered,

"You're… not happy here at all, are you…?"

"You're the one who's making me unhappy!"

Clenching his hands into fists, Cloud could feel tears forming. Zack suddenly proposed,

"I won't do it. Not again; ever. Just don't leave me?"

He held out a hand forlornly. Cloud slapped it away tiredly, hissing,

"You idiot! You _idiot_…"

Smiling, Zack knew he forgave him. He walked hesitantly forwards, and took Cloud's hand in his own. He asked again,

"Just don't leave me?"

Cloud gripped the hand back tightly, hissing while wiping his eyes,

"Of course, you idiot…"

"Hey,… C-Cloud?"

Cloud looked up. That was the first time Zack had used his name…

He answered back,

"Yeah…?"

"Do you… like me?"

Zack bit his lip, curiosity now in his deep blue eyes. Tilting his head, Clod wiped his eyes one last time, then said,

"Yeah… I really like you. A lot."

His face flushed and he averted his eyes to the ground. Cocking his head to the side, Zack inquired,

"A lot?"

Cloud simply nodded. Smirking, Zack explained,

"We'll just have to see how much then, won't we?"

Flipping his head up, Cloud asked,

"How?"

His heart plummeted down to his stomach when Zack commanded,

"Kiss me."

Face turning entirely red, Cloud turned his head away and saying,

"Wh-why?"

"You don't like me. I know. You love me. They're different emotions. And I can see it in you."

Taking Cloud's chin in his hand tenderly, Zack made Cloud look into his eyes. The blond stuttered,

"B-but… I've never kissed anyone before-!"

"Let me handle that."

Zack smiled, putting his lips against Cloud's. For a moment, Cloud just stood there, uncertain. Zack smiled through the kiss, putting his almost shredded wings around them.

~ * ~

That night Cloud slept alongside Zack, drifting off to sleep peacefully. Zack stared at him, but he knew Cloud could never be happy, cooped up in the mansion. Zack could never leave, and he wanted Cloud so bad… With extreme regret, Zack picked Cloud up in his arms. He clutched Cloud to him and closed his eyes tightly. Zack whispered,

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here with me. I'm so sorry, Cloud… you're too good for me. And for you to break this curse, I need you to say you love me back… you're too bashful to do that, though…"

He walked down the stairs to the main lobby, then out the doors. Going outside, he pushed open the gates effortlessly. Then, he set Cloud down outside the mansion. Biting his lip, Zack said softly,

"I… love you…"

Then, with a pump of his now semi-feathered wings, Zack was gone.

~ * ~

Cloud groaned, reaching around for a blanket. But he only found rocks and dirt. Jolting up, he opened his eyes, finding himself outside the mansion. He looked around wildly, crying out,

"Zack? Hey, Zack!"

No one answered. Standing up, he ran into the town. He was greeted with shocked stares and whispers of alarm. Cloud ran all the way to Tifa's house, and banged on the door. It was opened by a girl with dark hair and dark brown eyes. She gasped, seeing Cloud.

"C-Cloud…?"

"Tifa- did you think I was dead?"

Cloud asked, breathless. But Tifa shook her head vigorously, crying,

"Never! I always knew you would come back! Come inside right now!"

She grabbed his hand, tugging him into the warm house. When he was seated, Tifa handed him a cup of tea, and asked sternly,

"Where did you _go_, Cloud? I've been worried sick!"

Averting his eyes to a window, Cloud decided he should tell her. So, he explained,

"I… was in the old ShinRa mansion."

Tifa gasped again, hissing,

"Why were you there?! More importantly, how'd you get in?"

"Um, Alex and Damien threw me in."

"They told me that, I beat them up! But how'd you get _inside_ the mansion? I thought the doors to that were locked…"

She went into thought, suddenly hearing the door creak. Then Cloud said,

"Someone lives there; he let me in."

Looking at him skeptically, Tifa inquired,

"Oh yeah? No one has seen anyone come from that mansion since it was used by the ShinRa company a lot."

But Cloud protested, beginning with a quick, excited voice,

"No! I'm telling the truth! He's… not normal, though. He has wings, and these weird blue eyes. I thought he was scary at first, but that's just his temper. He's nice and he talked with me. I don't know why, but I told him all my problems and I felt so reassured… And-"

But Tifa interrupted,

"Slow down!… So you're saying this man had _wings_? Are you sure, Cloud?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, staring at her. Tifa mimicked him, pointing out, a worried tone to her voice,

"Even if it is true, you know no one will believe you, right?"

"That's the problem. But-!"

He suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out one white feather and one black one. He said, eyes sparkling,

"These are his feathers. Proof!"

Tifa took one, amazed as she said,

"Wow, they're big…"

"His wings are big, too. I felt so safe standing next to them…"

His eyes looked into the fireplace, and he daydreamed. Tifa studied the feather a moment longer than stared at Cloud. She growled,

"Cloud, this is really weird. How bout we go check this out."

But Cloud jolted, shouting,

"No! you can't!"

Getting even more interested, Tifa asked mischievously,

"Why not?"

"You'll hurt him! Or someone else will find out and _they'll_ hurt him! Please don't!"

The blond pleaded, desperate. Suddenly, the door was pushed all the way open. Cloud and Tifa turned to see Alex and some of his other cronies in the doorway. The young man hissed,

"Oh, so there _is_ a monster?"

Leaping out of his chair Cloud hissed furiously,

"Don't call him that!"

"Then what _should_ we call him?"

Alex leaned against the doorway, a smirk on his face. Cloud growled softly, eyes narrowing,

"Call him Zack."

But Alex shook his head, laughing, and pointed out,

"Sounds like a monster to me. I mean, what kind of human being has wings, right?"

He looked at his little group and they laughed. Tifa hissed,

"Leave Cloud alone!"

Taking a step back, Alex snarled,

"Gladly. But I'm taking a trip to that ol' mansion."

Cloud made an attempt to run out the door, crying,

"Zack! No-"

But Alex caught him around the waist, saying with a sneer,

"Let's _all_ go, shall we?"

He pulled the struggling Cloud along and Tifa got up to follow, but her father suddenly intervened, growling,

"Tifa, you stay here."

Eyes brimming with tears, Tifa whispered, sitting back in the chair,

"Cloud…"

~ * ~

Alex and the group arrived at the mansion soon and when they did, Alex called out,

"Hey! Is there really a monster living here?"

Cloud snarled in some of the other boys' grasp,

"Stop calling him that, damn it!"

Looking at him, Alex snapped,

"Like there's a monster here, so why shouldn't I?"

"You don't know that! Have you ever been inside?!"

Cloud snarled, showing a ferocity unknown to Alex. Nevertheless, he went up to the gates, and him and another boy pushed them open with a slight strain. Alex went to another boy and held out a hand. A gun was placed in his palm. Now hysterical, Cloud pleaded,

"Stop! What are you going to do?! _Stop it_!"

Ignoring him, Alexordered,

"Make sure he doesn't come in. I'll kill this thing myself."

Clenching the gun in his hand, Alex strode into the mansion, Cloud yelling after him.

~ * ~

Standing by the window in what had been Cloud's temporary room, Zack saw the whole scene. He knew that Cloud was trying to protect him but… why had he told them in the first place? Turning away from the window, Zack looked at his wings. They had been stripped of their feathers again but they just kept growing back, faster each time. Recently, Zack had visited his rose; it was now almost completely wilted… he didn't have any hope any more. Suddenly, a voice boomed in the mansion lobby,

"Hey, monster! Come on out!"

A loud bang sounded and Zack realized that the person had a gun. Sighing, he turned back to the window. He could hear the person ravaging the mansion, searching for him. After a few minutes, the door to his room was beat open. Alex stood in the doorway, and, seeing Zack, grinned manically. He hissed,

"So, you're him, eh?"

Zack sighed, looking at him. He then growled, turning away,

"Let me alone, will you…?"

Alex approached him, asking,

"Why? Are you upset because your next meal escaped you?"

Looking at him quizzically, Zack inquired,

"My next meal?"

"Cloud! The skinny blond kid we threw into your courtyard a few nights ago. Remember?"

Lifting his head in laughter, Zack explained,

"I let him go, you fool! And what have you come here for? To kill me? You can do the honors then."

He turned to Alex, a smile on his face as he let his chest be unguarded. Suddenly, Cloud burst into the room. He saw the scene, and ran forwards. Alex cursed under his breath, preparing to shoot. But Cloud sprinted towards him, and bumped his arm. The shot went, but only grazed Zack's arm. Zack winced in pain, gasping,

"Cloud-?!"

The blond held Alex's arm, hissing heatedly,

"Don't… hurt him!"

"Get off me!"

Alex roared, grabbing Cloud's shirt collar. Zack's eyes widened in fear as Cloud thrashed about, choking slightly. Alex then hissed,

"Go… _away_!"

He then threw Cloud out the door. Cloud flew threw the air, falling on the stairs. He hit his head, and tumbled down the stairs. He came to a stop on the lobby floor, coughing and gasping. Cloud kneeled on the floor, whimpering as he held his head. Bringing his hand away, he saw blood on his hand. Zack saw, and snarled at Alex. The young man turned, and gasped, seeing Zack's fury. Reaching behind his back, Zack brought out a huge sword. He snarled,

"That… just cost you a life."

Before Alex could run, he slashed the sword across his chest. Blood spurted from the wound and Alex fell to the floor. He thrashed about in pain for a few moments, then was still. Huffing, Zack dropped his sword and ran to Cloud. Jumping off the balcony, he thudded beside Cloud. The blond was still whimpering, now clutching his ribcage. Zack asked hesitantly,

"C-Cloud… are you… okay?"

"Ow, it hurts…"

Whispered Cloud, looking at Zack. He then snapped,

"You were going to let him kill you, weren't you…?"

"I… knew I couldn't live without you, so I…"

Zack said softly, uncertain. But Cloud hissed,

"I thought you weren't going to hurt your wings anymore, either."

Abashed, Zack pointed out,

"They're the wings of a monster…"

But Cloud shook his head, saying,

"No, they're not."

Zack looked at the wings, disgusted. He asked,

"Then what are they?"

"Angel's wings."

Said the blond simply, looking at Zack fondly. Zack stared then at Cloud, who said,

"You remember when I said I liked you?"

"Of course."

Nodded Zack, eyes widening hopefully. Shaking his head, Cloud explained,

"I was wrong. It's something much different. What was it you thought it was, again?"

"Love. It was love."

Zack pressed. Then, the next thing Cloud said could have brought tears to his eyes. And on the rose, the last petal fell.

"Yeah. That's what I thought it was… Love."

Suddenly, a pain spread all over Zack's back and he crumpled up. He whimpered and Cloud asked,

"Zack, what's wrong?"

Then, the wings on Zack's back deteriorated and were gone.

"What…?"

Staring at him in awe, Cloud asked, worried,

"What's happened to your wings?!"

Breathing heavily, Zack whispered,

"My curse, it's broken… Cloud!"

He then looked at Cloud with blissful joy. Flushing, Cloud inquired,

"Curse?"

"Those wings were a curse. Only love could break it! I thought it would be some girl from your village who would wander in here, but I watched you, grew fond of you. And my wish went tenfold for me. Cloud, the guy you hate the most brung you to me! I could never be so grateful!"

Then, with a sob, he enveloped Cloud in a hug. The blond gasped,

"Can't- breathe! Z-Zack!"

His face went red with embarrassment. But Zack snapped,

"Please! Let me hold you just a little longer…"

After a moment, Cloud smiled. He whispered,

"Sure…"

~ * ~

"You're leaving the village?!"

Tifa stared at Cloud in shock, eyes wide. He sat in his bed, bandages around his head and upper torso. He nodded, explaining,

"I don't fit in here. And I'm meeting up with a friend…"

He looked away, blushing slightly. Tifa pressed,

"Who is this friend?"

"Zack."

Cloud said, smiling. Rolling her eyes, Tifa began to say,

"Cloud, he's-"

But a knock came at the door. Sighing, Tifa went to it. She asked, opening the door,

"Who is it?"

In the doorway stood a man with black spiky hair, an X-shaped scar on his cheek, and startling blue eyes. Tifa was caught in his gaze, going silent. The man said with a smile,

"I'm here to pick up someone."

"Uh… who?"

Tifa stammered, looking around. The man pointed behind her at Cloud, smile widening as he said,

"That guy!"

Cloud turned away from him, face red as he snapped,

"You could've waited for me…"

"Aaaw, but I haven't seen you since that day! I was getting' lonely."

The man pouted. Tifa suddenly had enough with this, and said with another sigh,

"Take him."

She waved her hand at Cloud, you yelped,

"T-Tifa?! How could you?!"

She looked at him with a grin, silent. Zack then said,

"Let's go Cloud! Up an at 'em!"

He went inside and picked up Cloud, putting him over a shoulder. Cloud pleaded, looking at Tifa for help,

"That hurts! I have 2 broken ribs, just so you know!"

Zack ignored him, humming as he walked towards the door. Then, Cloud relaxed, calling to Tifa,

"Thanks for everything, Tifa! I'll send letters, I promise!"

Waving, Tifa laughed. In the time that Cloud was gone, she received letters almost every week. But Zack and Cloud were always together. Except when they ran into a herd of Chocobo and got separated. When they got back together, Zack almost killed Cloud with a hug.

*And they lived happily ever after…*

~Pfft. What a cheesy ending, amiright? -WD2

~ * ~ END


End file.
